A Promise To My Prince
by The Kuriboh Maiden
Summary: This is the story of Prince Judai and his Knight Johan, and the adventures that their promises take them on. Contains spiritshipping, and hints of Takaishipping (Amon and Jim)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

A soft spring breeze floated through the castle training grounds. Two young boys no older than seven sit looking on at the knights training. The first of the two wore a red princely top with gold accents along the sleeves and white pants, his brown hair looked as if someone had poured caramel on top of it making two colors and brown eyes that looked like belonged to a puppy. The second boy wore less flashy style of clothing, his pale blue shirt was mostly hidden underneath chain mail that hung a bit over his brown pants, the boys spiky blue hair seemed wild in comparison to his calm green eyes.

"So Johan how's training going so far?" Asked the red clad boy looking to his friend.

"It's tough, but it's worth being able to be with you Judai" The boy called Johan laughed. "What about your studies? How are they going?"

"Horrible!" Judai pouted falling back into the grass. "I swear Cronos was about to hit me with that dumb book of his last time fell a asleep in the middle of his lecture on my my ancestor's victories in battle."

"Again? You really need to work hard to be a good prince otherwise it will come back to bite you later" He groaned.

"I know but he makes it sound so boring, besides I'm a lot better at the sword fighting classes. At least during those I get to have fun and go outside."

"You sound like you would rather be knight than prince." Johan chuckled.

"Well Noire is known as the Kingdom of Heroes, and I'd rather spar and fight all day than be stuck inside surrounded by books" Judai said with a goofy grin.

"I think being a prince is far more important than being a knight. Sure it's not as exciting, but I'd rather have you as our future king than anyone else."

"Well then how about a promise then?" He asked.

"What kind of promise?"

"I'll promise to work hard to become the best prince I can be, but only on one condition" Judai proclaimed sitting back up.

"And that condition would that be?"

"You have to work hard to be the best knight you can be, and you have be my personal knight when I'm officially crowned prince" He smiled holding out his hand for the other to shake. "So do we have a promise?"

"That's two conditions but yeah, I promise" Johan laughed shaking the prince's hand forming a vow that would last for the following ten years.


	2. Chapter 1 The Promise Of A New Day

"Wake up Johan! I get announce my personal knight today!" Shouted Judai as he shook his childhood friend awake. The young prince wore a red shirt with a gold trim small golden suns, the symbol of Noire and its royal family, on his cuffs and collar. His shirt was tucked into his white pants that were tucked into his black boots and on his hips rested his twin swords in its holster.

"Your highness, how many times have I told you not to come into the trainee knight's quarters?" Johan grumbled sitting up from his bed. His blue hair was messier than usual from being slept on.

"About as many times as have I told you to call me Judai" He laughed. "Now get dressed! We can't keep the four kingdoms waiting because somebody wasn't there!"

"Alright already. I can be ready in five minutes as long as you don't mind me wearing the clothes you got me for when you were officially crowned prince last week."

"Alright I'll meet you in the kitchens then" He laughed leaving Johan to get ready.

Wandering towards the kitchens Judai smelled a sweet sent wafting through the air. Poking his head in the door he spotted a tray of sweet rolls. Quietly sneaking over to them he reached for the nearest one only to be slapped on the wrist by a ladle. Next to him was a fairly large woman with her brown hair tied into a single braid and an apron covering her usual dress she wore when working in the kitchen.

"Come on Tome! I haven't eaten yet!" Judai begged holding his wrist. "I won't tell anyone!"

"I don't think so. I was told to keep you out of the kitchen while we prep for everything that's going on today." Tome sighed. "As much as I'd like to help you out I've got my hands tied today. They'll have my head if they find out I let you have sweets before breakfast."

"Fine, but I'm not leaving I told Johan I'd meet him here" Judai said crossing his arms.

"I should have known you two have been inseparable since you met." Tome laughed tossing him an apple. "Look sharp"

Judai caught the apple and laughed "I thought you said I couldn't have anything?"

"I only said no sweets" She laughed returning to her cooking.

Judai was about to take a bite of the apple when it was swiped away from him. Looking at the apple thief he saw Johan taking a bite out of his apple. He was wearing a blue shirt with a small sun on the cuffs beneath his breastplate, bracers, and shoulder plates that also bore a sun. His sword was held in place by its holster that rested on his hips and black pants that were tucked neatly into his leather boots.

"Hey that was mine!" Judai laughed trying to swipe it back.

"I don't think so. The Queen is looking for you. Something about breakfast with Prince Amon of Tormal" He said laughing at the prince's forgetfulness.

"That's today? I need to get moving! Johan I'll see you the moment I'm done with breakfast I promise!" Judai shouted running towards the dining hall.

After a few minutes of running Judai reached the dining hall and bursting thought the doors he said "I'm sorry I'm late!"

The dining hall had been adorned with the red banners each with a golden sun on them, and the dining table was set for five. Near the end of the table was a woman that was the spitting image of Judai. Her long light brown hair fell just past her waist and was topped by a silver crown bearing a ruby set to look like the sun. She wore a beautiful red gown with gold on the hem of her sleeves and the bottom of her skirt. She had soft brown eyes that on any other occasion would be gentle and loving, but at the moment they were filled with fury aimed at Judai.

"Young man you have some explaining to do. Breakfast ended minutes ago!" She said in a huff pulling his ear. "Now you are going to come with me and apologize to Prince Amon. Then you have to wait in the grand hall and wait for the knighting ceremony you hear me?"

"But Mother I promised Johan I would talk him after this!" Judai winced trying to escape his mother's iron grip. The knocking at the door had just come though was his salvation as the queen let go of his ear.

"Come in" she called. In walked a young man around Judai's age with spiky maroon hair and steel grey eyes. He wore an off white silk shirt with golden clouds embroidered on to the cuffs and collar and black pants that were tucked into leather boots. On his hips rested a beautifully crafted rapier in its holster.

"Pardon the intrusion but I was told that Judai was in the dining hall" he said addressing the queen with a slight bow.

"Ah Amon we were just going to look for you." she chuckled gesturing to Judai. "This is my son, Judai. I'm sorry he made you go to the trouble of looking for him."

Judai gave a smile and a bow to Amon. "It's an honor to meet you Amon. I'm sorry for not being here for breakfast I was preparing for today's knighting ceremony." He said polity.

"The honor is mine" He said giving a bow of his own. "I hear you quite the fencer and fighter, is there any truth to this?"

Judai smiled and laughed "I've only been beaten once and to ensure that the fight is fair we are required to wear matching uniforms and masks"

"Well then I would be honored if we could have a match, after the knighting ceremony of course."

"Alright then I'll have the captain of the knights set it up in the court yard." He chuckled. "If you wouldn't mind I would also like to see how my knight fairs against yours"

"Not at all, as long as you think that they are up to the test?" He smiled as another young man entered the room with Johan. The man had black spiky hair that was covered partially by an unusual looking hat, his right eye was covered with bandages and the visible one was a disciplined teal. He wore a leather breastplate, shoulder plates, and bracers over an off white shirt with clouds on the cuffs and his black pants where tucked into his leather boots. On his back was a broad sword in its holster.

"My prince there you are" The man sighed in relief. "Please don't wander like that"

"Well it would do you good to keep up then." Amon said in a huff before turning to Judai with a smile. "Judai this is my personal knight Jim"

Jim keeled before Judai taking off his hat and placing it over his heart "Sorry for the intrusion your highness. It is an honor to meet you" he said with the utmost respect.

"It's not trouble to me" He laughed offering his hand to him. "Please rise. I'm not sure of Tormal's customs, but with me a bow will do."

Jim looked over to Amon as if asking for permission and, earning a nod, he took Judai's hand to help him stand up. "As you wish your highness" he said kissing Judai's hand.

At this moment Johan cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt, but the prince needs to get ready for the ceremony."

"Oh you're right, thank you Johan." Judai said turning to face his mother. "I'll see you all at the knighting ceremony" Giving a quick bow he left to get ready with Johan at his heels.


End file.
